Quicksilver Palace
The Quicksilver Palace is a casino ship, owned and operated by Scivid Onar. Onar is perhaps best-known as the ‘Blue Volus’ of Chresk fame, having won his freedom by emerging victorious from a melee with five other volus. Onar leveraged his victory into a degree of popularity on Irune and earned a small fortune in sponsorships and endorsements, not to mention an early-morning cartoon for volus children. Subsequently he invested in a scrapyard and, when the Reaper War hit, enlarged his wealth by selling functional vessels back to the governments responsible for their scrapping in the first place. Following the war many of these vessels were scrapped once again, and Onar spent the next two years refitting an old salarian heavy cruiser into the Quicksilver Palace. Stripped of heavy weaponry and fighter bays and already larger than modern versions at nearly 700 meters, the heavy cruiser proved an ideal choice for a mobile casino. Multiple themed decks cater to each major species, and the vessel’s Illium registration permits near-seamless travel between Citadel Space and the Terminus. The most common flight plan for the Quicksilver Palace consists of traveling from the Citadel to Omega to Illium and back, picking up and dropping off passengers on both stops, but the Palace also makes at least one stop per month at each major species homeworld. The Palace is a popular choice for those who may be banned from the Citadel or Omega or both to see them from a distance, though customs on either end prevents such undesirables from disembarking. The upper decks of the Palace consist of the bridge, and various luxury cabins rentable at a premium. Beneath these are the twelve casino decks, with atmospheres, temperatures and lighting catering to the species’ whose games are most prominent on each, though guests are free to wander between them as they see fit. Below the casino decks are restaurant decks, and underneath those are the ‘night life’ decks, featuring clubs and bars. The final themed decks are the ‘athletics’ decks, containing both standard combat arenas and a Stickmatch arena, adjustable to meet the regulations of whichever League rules are being followed for a given match, as well as a pildavi field (occasional host to 'traditional', that is, nude, matches) and various other sport locales. Beneath these is a public zoo, with a few stationary exhibits including a clone of what was formerly the last Giant Panda in the galaxy, a dklah from Parnack, and a klixen display, as well as a number which rotate based on expected clientele. A fully-outfitted shopping center featuring the best goods the galaxy has to offer rounds off the selection. Further decks consist exclusively of ‘economy’ cabins, common areas, and storage for the various requirements of the casinos, restaurants, and other entertainments on offer. Slot machines, quasar, and other simple gambling machines are ubiquitous on all decks. Noted Personnel * Ysicanth, yahg chief of security for the Quicksilver Palace. * Asra, digital security agent. One of the few drell who works fulltime for the Palace, she is noted for having black scales. She doesn't have much time for strangers. Noted Locations * Blue Ocean Bar. Dimly lit in cool hues. Relevant Threads Unification Week Announcement The Week Itself: CDN floods onto the cruise ship. Category:Ships and Vehicles Category:Locations Category:Organizations and Businesses